muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Muppets Most Wanted
Walt Disney Pictures is developing a follow-up to the 2011 feature film The Muppets under the title Muppets Most Wanted.[1] It was announced in March 2012 that Disney is moving forward on the project with James Bobin (director of The Muppets) and Nick Stoller (co-writer of The Muppets) writing the screenplay. Bobin will also return to direct the film.[2] Filming began in late January 2013 at Pinewood Studios in London.[2]. Principal production in London wrapped on April 16, 2013[3] and filming moved to Los Angeles in May 2013. The film is planned for release on March 21, 2014.[4][5] The film is planned to be a "comedy caper" set in Europe.[2] Ricky Gervais will star as "a male lead whose intentions are always in question" along with Ty Burrell as a French Interpol agent, Tina Feyas "a feisty prison guard named Nadia," and a "slew of cameos".[6][7][8] Plot According to an interview with the Kermit the Frog: Cast Muppet Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Foo-Foo, Statler, Beaker, Lips, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle, Animal *Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Bobo Carl, Baby Boss, Carlo Flamingo, Leprechaun Security Guard *Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf *Peter Linz as Walter, Manolo Flamingo *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Miss Poogy, Bobby Benson, Wayne *Matt Vogel as Constantine, Floyd Pepper, Sweetums, Pops, Robin, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, 80s Robot, Camilla, Uncle Deadly ;Human Cast ;LA Muppet Performers ;UK Muppet Performers ;*Mak Wilson Louise Gold Warrick Brownlow-Pike Nigel Plaskitt David Silva Covarrubias ;Additional UK Muppet Performers ;*Olly Taylor, Andrew Spooner Andy Heath ,Don Austen Geoff Felix Marcus Clarke Sue Dacre William Banyard Richard Coombs,Susan Beattie, Dave Chapman Iestyn Evans , Damian Farrell , Paul Jomain , Mark Mander, Alison Mcgowan , Helena Smee , Katherine Smee, Robert Tygner,Chris Thatcher, Fiona Wilson, Sheila Clark, Matthew Crowfoot Rachel Leonard, Tony Lymboura, Stan Middleton, Colin Purves, Neil Sterenberg , Mandy Travis ;*(uncredited muppet performers) ;*Bruce Lanoil Alice Dinnean **Ricky Gervais as Dominic Badguy **Ty Burrell as Jean Pierre Napoleon **Tina Fey as Nadya **Tony Bennett as Himself **Hugh Bonneville as Irish Journalist **William Brand as Berliner #2 **Andres Cantor as Announcer **Jemaine Clement as Prison King **Kenneth Collard as Berliner #1 **Sean Combs as Himself **Rob Corddry as First AD **Mackenzie Crook as Prado Museum Guard #1 **Céline Dion as Piggy Fairy Godmother **Lady Gaga as Herself **Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe **Josh Groban as Maximum Security Prisoner **Salma Hayek as Herself **Tom Hiddleston as The Great Escapo **Tom Hollander as Theater Manager **Toby Jones as Prado Museum Guard #2 **Frank Langella as Beefeater Vicar **Ray Liotta as Big Papa **Ross Lynch as Young Florist **James McAvoy as UPS Guy **Aleksandar Mikic as Other Guard **Chloë Grace Moretz as Newspaper Girl **Fleur Poad as Berliner #3 **Dylan "Hornswoggle" Postl as Prisoner One **Usher Raymond as The Usher **Miranda Richardson as Berliner at Window **Saoirse Ronan as Herself **Til Schweiger as German Cop **Russell Tovey as Delivery Man **Danny Trejo as Danny Trejo **Stanley Tucci as Ivan The Guard **Christoph Waltz as Himself *'Cut roles:' *Dexter Fletcher[14] *Bridgit Mendler *Silvana Lovin[15] *Josh Pence[16] *Debby Ryan *Peter Serafinowicz[17] **Marc Petrosino, Pam Arciero: Jennifer Barnhart Ryan Dillon Paul McGinnis Stephanie D'Abruzzo Michael Lisa, Haley Jenkins Ed May Chris Rafinski Rob Killen John Kennedy Noel MacNeal, John Tartaglia Leslie Carrara-Rudolph Tim Lagasse Carmen Osbahr Mark Sutton, Galen Fott Martin P. Robinson Lisa Buckley Julianne Buescher Tyler Bunch Muppet cast 80s Robot, Afghan Hound, Animal, Andy and Randy,Angel Marie Annie Sue, Beaker,Beautiful Day Monster Behemoth,Bobby Benson Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, Black Dog Blind Pew Blustering Bellowpane Monster Bulls, Calico, Carter, Constantine Camilla, Chickens, Crazy Harry, Captain Pighead, Croaker,Droop, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork,Dr. Teeth, Floyd,Flamingos Fozzie Bear, The Flying Zucchini Brothers Frogs,Frackles Foo-Foo Geri and the Atrics (drummer) Gonzo,Howard Tubman, J. G. Janice, Julius Strangepork Kermit the Frog,Leprechauns, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Marvin Suggs,Mildred Huxtetter, Mahna Mahna, Muppaphone, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mutations Nigel, Pigeon, Pigs,Penguins,Pepe the King Prawn, Pokey, Quongo, ,Rats, Rizzo the Rat, Rowlf the Dog, Sam Eagle, Shark, Sheep, The Snowths Scooter,Spamela Hamderson Statler & Waldorf, Sweetums, The Newsman, The Swedish Chef, Thog, Uncle Deadly, Walter,Wayne and Wanda,Whatnots, Yellow "Hugga Wugga" Creature Zoot, Category:In Development Category:Muppet Movies